elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carodus Oholin
|Base ID = }} Carodus Oholin is an Imperial crusader first met at the Chapel of Zenithar in Leyawiin. Early life Carodus grew up in Cheydinhal. His father was a cobbler, and his mother was an acolyte of Zenithar. One day, both were killed in an accident when Carodus was still young. Because of this, he became a ward of the crown and was drafted into the Imperial Army. He then ended up serving two tours patrolling Stros M'kai. He then left the army and devoted his life to Zenithar, inspired by his parents. Knights of the Nine Carodus came to the Chapel of Zenithar, attempting to receive the Mace of the Crusader. After he failed, he stayed at the chapel to guard it. When first met, he will greet the Hero and ask if they are the one restoring the Knights of the Nine. He will then explain why he is there and shares the story of the Mace. After the mace has been reached and taken by the Hero, the chapel will be attacked by Aurorans, the Daedric minions from the realm of Meridia. After the battle, he will ask the Knight Commander to let him join the Knights of the Nine. If he is knighted, he will head to the Priory of the Nine and change his armor. Interactions The Path of the Righteous Retrieve the Mace of Zenithar from the Chapel of Zenithar. Umaril the Unfeathered If allowed to join the Knights, he will join the battle to help kill Umaril for good. Dialogue The Path of the Righteous "It's you! I've heard of you! You're the one restoring the Knights of the Nine, aren't you?" :Yes, I am. And who are you? "My name is Carodus Oholin. Like you, I am a servant of the Nine. Specifically, of Zenithar. I came here seeking his mace. However, I could not pass the test. I'm just... I'm no crusader. But that doesn't mean that I cannot serve Zenithar. In light of the recent attacks, I've signed on to protect the chapel. I'm a fair with a blade and by my honor, I'll serve the Nine in any way I can." :I am merely a servant of the Nine. "Such humility -- I admire you. I am Carodus Oholin. I originally came to this chapel in search of the Mace of Zenithar. I tried, but I could not pass the test. My faith was weak. Or perhaps Zenithar decided that it was not I who should carry the mace. He has found a use for me, however. The priests have asked me to stay to protect the chapel. After what happened in Anvil, they are afraid." ::Tell me about your views on Zenithar. "Of the original divines, Zenithar is thought to be the most in touch with the mortal realm. Some say that Zenithar has close ties to Kynareth, an idea that is supported by the manner in which the two god's realms interact. Craftsmen devoted to Zenithar are able to create and profit from the materials provided by Kynareth's natural world. The two work in harmony -- the natural world providing for the craftsmen. One cannot revere Zenithar without acknowledging the power of Kynareth." ::What can you tell me about the mace? "Legends say that when Pelinal Whitestrake was slain by the Ayleids, a messenger carried the Mace to the human settlement of Leyawiin as a message. Centuries later, the master craftsman Saint Kaladas built the Chapel of Zenithar in Leyawiin as a tribute to the legend. When Saint Kaladas was laid to rest, those who prayed to Zenithar at his tomb began to receive visions of the Mace of the Crusader." ::What about you? What's your story? "I grew up in Cheydinhal. My father was a cobbler. My mother was an acolytle of Zenithar. She was self-taught, not part of the chapel proper. They were... they were both killed in an accident when I was young. I became a ward of the crown and was drafted into the Imperial Army. After serving two tours patrolling Stros M'Kai, I left the service for a life devoted to Zenithar, inspired by my parents." :I have to go. "Very well. I wish you luck, Sir Knight." (If approached again) "Have you had any luck retrieving the Mace?" (After retrieving the Mace and defeating the Aurorans) "I... I can't believe it! We survived! By the grace of the Nine! We survived! In no small part to you, Sir Knight. By your will and the will of the Nine, the chapel of Zenithar has held against this blasphemer! Sir, I pledge you my sword. I wish to join you in your quest to restore the Knights of the Nine and defeat this... Umaril." :I accept. Welcome to the Order. "I can only hope to match your bravery and valor. I am honored to sreve by your side. Allow me to fetch more suitable equipment. I shall return shortly." :You are not yet worthy. "I understand. I can only hope that one day, you will judge me to be worthy." (If instead spoken to at the Priory after retrieving the Mace) "After seeing your bravery first hand in Leyawiin, I'd like to join you as one of the Knights of the Nine." :I accept. Welcome to the Order. "I can only hope to match your bravery and valor. I am honored to sreve by your side. Allow me to fetch more suitable equipment. I shall return shortly." :You are not yet worthy. "I understand. I can only hope that one day, you will judge me to be worthy." Appearances * de:Carodus Oholin ru:Кародус Охолин fr:Carodus Oholin Category:Knights of the Nine: Knights of the Nine Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members Category:Oblivion: Followers Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters